


Shared Bedsheets

by lifeatelevn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dr.phil kuroo to the rescue, sleepy akaashi, university bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeatelevn/pseuds/lifeatelevn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto can't handle his life anymore and Akaashi is too cute for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Bedsheets

It wasn’t weird. It’s not like Bokuto and Akaashi haven’t shared a bed before, Bokuto would end up rolling onto Akaashi’s futon in training camp all the time.

But this was different.

This was Bokuto coming home from class to see his best friend and previous setter, his crush of almost three years, curled up in his sheets, wearing his gray hoodie, napping soundly with an almost serene look on his face.

The younger always slept on the futon when he visited. It wasn’t weird for Akaashi to show up randomly and let himself into the apartment, Bokuto did give him a spare key after all, but he was usually munching on some snacks or studying in the living room. Never napping. Definitely not in Bokuto’s bed.

Bokuto panicked, suddenly aware that his bag was about to slip off his shoulder and land on the floor with a thud before he caught it, snapping his jaw shut and swallowing hard.

What was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to wake the sleeping boy currently nuzzled into Bokuto’s pillow, but he also didn’t understand why Akaashi was wearing his hoodie (which, by the way, was about 3 sizes too big for him) and why he chose to torture Bokuto by sleeping in his bed _knowing_ when his classes would end.

Bokuto moved to exit the room, accidentally hitting the jam in the doorway and he winced, whipping his head around to see if he had disturbed the sleeping beauty.

Akaashi stirred, shifting his position to lay on his other side, dragging the pillow with him and wrapping his arms around it before sighing and seemingly falling back into slumber. Until-

“Bokuto-san…”

His voice was almost inaudible, if Bokuto hadn’t already been holding his breath he probably wouldn’t have heard it, but his name was undeniably just whispered in between Akaashi's slightly parted, soft lips. He choked on his inhale, brain shorting out while he silently gaped.

_What?_

With that, Bokuto did what every person would do at a time like this. He dug into his back pocket searching for his phone, fumbling with it, then opened the camera app and took a quick picture of Akaashi. His thumbs were furiously tapping at his keyboard as he typed out the most incoherent message to Kuroo he had ever sent. It was mostly just screaming and keyboard smashing. Moments later, his phone buzzed and he quickly left the room to avoid waking Akaashi up.

When Bokuto answered he immediately started gushing, voice a harsh whisper.

“Kuroo oh my god help me what I am supposed to do Akaashi is sleeping in my bed and he’s wearing my hoodie Kuroo, my HOODIE, for the love of g-”

“Bokuto, shut the fuck up for two seconds.”

“But Kuroo you saw the picture he looks so cute-”

“BOKUTO.”

“ _What,_ ” he hisses into the receiver, palms beginning to sweat and he suddenly feels the need to sit down. He plops down on the floor with his back leaning against an arm of the couch.

Kuroo clears his throat before taking a deep breath.

“Listen to me. First of all, breathe. It’s normal for Akaashi to show up unannounced. Maybe he was just tired after exams and didn’t want to sleep on the couch. But the hoodie thing.. I can only conclude that he feels the sa-”

Bokuto cuts him off with a growl, “don’t get my hopes up, you shitty cat.”

“Get what hopes up?”

A small voice comes from the hallway of Bokuto’s apartment and his entire body freezes.

Another voice comes through the speaker from the phone that’s held up to his ear. “Bo? What’s wrong?”

Bokuto’s limbs feel like jello. How long had Akaashi been standing there? Had he heard their entire conversation? Did he know about Bokuto’s feelings? Was he going to tease him? Or worse, did he hate him for it?

Bokuto gulped around the lump in his throat and told Kuroo with a shaky voice that he had to go and hung up.

He attempted to calm himself before standing up and turning to face Akaashi, going to make up an excuse, say something about how there was this new game that Kenma bought and Kuroo had said he might let him borrow it until his eyes landed on the gray fabric adorning Akaashi’s figure. He was still wearing his hoodie. Shit.

“U-uh, sorry.. Akaashi. Did I wake you up? I’m so-”

He was cut off by a huff from the dark-haired boy, who was still clinging onto the pillow in one hand and rubbing at his eye with the other.

“No, it’s okay.”

There was a tense silence between the two of them for a good 10 seconds before Bokuto went to ask if he slept well. Akaashi spoke first.

“I’m sorry I took your sweatshirt, I was cold…” his eyes slid off to the side, suddenly very interested in the floor. Akaashi nervously played with the hem of the hoodie and Bokuto thought he looked so beautiful in it. His curly black hair was slightly mussed, some pieces poking out and some tucked behind the setters ear. Akaashi’s eyes seemed to be brighter, glowing, the light gray of the hoodie causing his deep green to stand out more. His eyelashes were as long and as dark as his hair, fluttering over his adorably chubby cheeks as he tried to blink the sleep away. Beautiful. Entrancing.

Bokuto cleared his throat awkwardly, tearing his eyes away from the small pout on Akaashi’s lips that he adored so much.

“Th-that’s okay-”

“And,” Akaashi’s voice came out somehow smaller than before, “it still.. had some of your cologne on it…”

Oh my god. _Oh my god._

Green eyes meet with gold- Bokuto's expression was startled with an edge of anxiety, but a hint of fondness showed through too. His eyes burned that bright yellow Akaashi had always loved. Sharp, intense, playful. Bokuto gasped quietly, feeling the smaller boys' arms wrapping around his middle, feeling Akaashi bury his face into Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto was 100% sure Akaashi could feel and hear just how fast his heart was racing.

“I like the way you smell,” Akaashi’s voice came muffled and quiet from Bokuto's chest, but it was more confident this time. Bokuto was frozen, looking down only with his eyes to see the tips of his crush’s ears turning a bright red.

He wasn’t sure what was happening, what Akaashi was trying to say, but Bokuto wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, squeezing lightly and rubbing circles into his back. He felt a warm sigh against his chest and Akaashi’s hair tickled his neck as he nuzzled impossibly closer to Bokuto.

He couldn’t hold back at such an endearing gesture, and he thought, now or never, Bokuto. Pull yourself together.

“Akaashi, I like you. A lot. I’ve liked you for a while. And honestly I think my heart is going to explode just by seeing you wearing my hoodie and I kinda feel like I need to sit down before I pass out.”

It was silent, then Akaashi’s shoulders shook slightly and he laughed, the most beautiful sound Bokuto had ever heard, and when Akaashi pulled away he thinks that Akaashi’s expression is even more beautiful than the sound. Cheeks dimpling, eyes crinkled and smile like a thousand suns, he replies, “I like you too, Koutarou.” He huffs, then continues, “Me too. For a while. You can be so dense sometimes, you know. The entire team knew I was trying to get your attention. You just didn’t notice.”

Bokuto sighs, feeling the tension leave his body as he presses his lips into Akaashi’s soft hair before grinning, “That’s a lie. It’s hard not to notice someone with thighs as nice as yours.”

Akaashi slaps his arm, pouting and burying his face back under Bokuto’s chin as the ace breaks out into laughter. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks so much for reading~ I originally posted this on tumblr a few months ago and it got a lot of unexpected attention so I thought I'd post it here too!
> 
> Come rant about volleyball boys w me http://berrymjlk.tumblr.com


End file.
